Encounter During Flight
by F86
Summary: Brienne of Tarth and Lady Stark encounter Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez


Brienne of Tarth, the eldest daughter of Lord Selwyn Tarth, lord of Evenfall Hall, on the island of Tarth had just finished pledging herself to Lady Catelyn Stark eldest daughter of Lady Minisa and Lord Hoster Tully of Riverrun, widow of Lord Eddward Stark of Winterfell and Hand of the late King Robert when a sudden feeling of overwhelming dread engulfed her. She turns to see a man in elegant clothing approaching. He stops and holds up his empty sword hand. "Greetings! I am Juan Sanchez Villa-Lobos Ramirez and I am at your service."

Lady Stark begins to respond cautiously but Brienne motions her to stop. Ramirez grins and says to Brienne "She is of little consequence; it is you I'm interested in."

Lady Stark gets to her feet and says "She had nothing to do with Lord Renly's death."

Ramirez suppresses a chuckle. "KING Renly" Brienne interjects.

Ramirez shakes his head "Also of little consequence; it is YOU I'm interested in." Brienne blushes and stammers a bit. Ramirez continues "You are Brienne of Tarth, killed in a tournament two years ago on the Isle of Tarth and we are kindred."

Brienne is staggered and Lady Stark is confused and says "She's obviously not dead."

Again Ramirez ignores Lady Stark and says to Brienne "You were badly cut and bled out."

Brienne thinks "Yes, I was cut and passed out…"

Ramirez shakes his head "You bled out and died…. and ever since that day you have healed very quickly. You haven't been sick since either have you?" Brienne thinks and is shocked that he knows these things; Lady Stark sees Brienne's reaction. Ramirez continues "I have been searching for you and learning about you for nearly two years."

Lady Stark asks "Why?"

Ramirez continues ignoring Lady Stark and questions Brienne. "That sensation you are feeling is called the Quickening and it is not the first time you have felt it is it?" Brienne shakes her head no. "At a tournament you were challenged by a knight in black, he unhorsed you and nearly cut off you head before Renly ordered him stopped." Brienne nods her head. "That knight was the Kurgan. It is because of him that I have been searching for you."

Brienne takes offense to Ramirez' constant ignoring of Lady Stark and says "When a Lady speaks to you, you should answer."

"I've been answering you." replies Ramirez.

"I'm a knight and a member of the Rainbow Guard, but I'm no Lady. She is." Brienne says with a nod toward Lady Stark.

Ramirez shrugs "Very well, but Ladies come and Ladies go, Lords come and Lords go, Kings come and Kings go, whole dynasties come and go…. WE go on."

Brienne says "What do you mean?" and Ramirez responds "Exactly what I said."

"How old are you?" Lady Stark asks. Ramirez replies "I've seen more winters than your grandfather has seen name days. I was here when The Wall was built. I recall when the Children of the Forest walked these lands alone."

Lady Stark stares in disbelief and says "That would make you over 8,000 years old."

Ramirez pouts a bit and nonchalantly nods in the affirmative and replies "It would at that."

Ramirez remains on his horse holding up his right hand and the reins in his left. "May I join your camp?" he finally asks. Brienne looks to Lady Stark who nods. Ramirez doesn't move until Brienne motions to him to sit by their fire.

Lady Stark asks "You've been learning about Brienne. Why?"

Ramirez answers, but to Brienne "Some mortals play what they call the Game of Thrones. Immortals play their own Game. We kill each other as we vie to win the Prize. The winner will rule not only Westros but the whole world. If somebody like the Kurgan wins it will be a world of darkness. My goal is to tip the odds. To prepare the good ones and eliminate…. Kill…. the evil ones when I can."

Lady Stark studies Ramirez carefully. "And what have you learned?" she asks.

Ramirez responds "If I thought she was evil, we would not be having this pleasant conversation now. You are Brienne of Tarth and you are immortal and you have no idea of your true potential."


End file.
